


无限坠落

by justanormalplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer
Summary: top jisungbottom jenodoyoung,taeyong性转⚠️小爸文学很雷⚠️
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Kudos: 2





	无限坠落

这个年代父母离婚不算是什么新鲜事，朴志晟十岁那年金道瑛跟郑在玹离异，他跟了他妈金道瑛，感觉母亲会更需要爱和保护，所以他很懂事地决定努力成为母亲的小小男子汉。

事实上母亲根本没那么脆弱，至少他也没想到母亲根本没那么脆弱，才几年就跟一个大学刚毕业没多久的秘书再婚，婚礼举办前第一次把秘书带回家的时候，朴志晟看着那张年轻温柔的笑脸，一时间分不清自己是该喊哥哥还是叔叔。

十二岁的朴志晟带着自己那点心眼盘算，喊哥哥应该更礼貌吧，于是他对着秘书怯生生喊了声哥哥。

金道瑛笑着揉了揉儿子的头，给秘书介绍：“帝努这是我儿子，跟你说过的志晟。”

李帝努夸他真乖。

“志晟，喜欢这个哥哥吗？”朴志晟没说话，金道瑛笑着补了句：“马上你就不能喊哥哥，得喊爸爸了。”

婚礼在两个月之后举行，虽然是二婚，金道瑛依然出手阔绰，婚礼搞了很大的排场。朴志晟穿着小小的西装，跟另一个很漂亮的女孩一起做花童，女孩跟在母亲后面帮忙拉起婚纱，可是她老是笨手笨脚，气得朴志晟把她推开，自己拉着母亲的婚纱拖尾，小心翼翼的，以免母亲踩到受伤。

神父站在上面主持宣誓，朴志晟不知道母亲当年和父亲结婚的时候什么样，回想了半天之后意识到，那时自己还没有出生。现在他的母亲跟别的男人站在一起，那个男人比自己大了十一，比母亲小十五岁。他看了看李帝努，一身正装显得肩宽腿长，心里难免拿来跟郑在玹比较，最后得出结论，比起父亲来还是差那么一点成熟男人的气质。神父问道：“你愿意吗？”

李帝努看着金道瑛笑着说：“我愿意。”他握住了她的手，眼睛笑得弯弯的，泪痣垂在眼角，整个人乖巧得像金道瑛新收养的小狗。

周遭满是人们的笑脸和祝福，但也心照不宣地暗自哂笑，离婚居然找了这样年轻的男人。朴志晟生来敏感，人们的情绪变化，即使他小小年纪也总能感知二三。教堂里的气氛变得很奇怪，让他很难受，像是什么东西闷在心里，堵得心慌可又出不来。他看向金道瑛，金道瑛却没看向自己，也没看着李帝努，他顺着金道瑛的目光看过去，发现眼神落在来宾席上，一位跟母亲看起来年纪相仿的漂亮阿姨坐在座位上微笑着鼓掌。阿姨转了一下头，朴志晟看到她眼角落着一块浅浅的疤，远远看过去像是绽放的玫瑰花。

金道瑛收回眼神，看着李帝努说：“我愿意。”

现在他们结为夫妻了，朴志晟心想，自己有新爸爸了。

感觉很奇怪，太奇怪了。

婚后金道瑛并没有跟李帝努去度蜜月，而是迅速投入工作和频繁的出差当中，每次回来整个人都显得光彩照人，李帝努每天送朴志晟上学，然后去上班，然后下班，然后再接朴志晟放学。

朴志晟觉得自己跟李帝努熟悉了很多，但依然张不开口叫爸，他试着叫喂，再后来叫哥哥，李帝努像是很温顺的性格，每次听到他叫自己，便转过头微笑着看他。渐渐的两个人相处的时间变得比跟金道瑛在一起的时间要更多，甚至小学毕业典礼金道瑛也因为出差回来飞机晚点而耽误了。朴志晟看着台下李帝努捧着花匆匆赶来，刚下班眼镜还没来得及摘，笑眯眯地站在那里朝自己挥手。

朴志晟看着他先是有点发呆，迈开步子向他那里走去，接着步子越来越快，从走变成跑，朴志晟飞奔到李帝努面前，像一只小鸟，书包在身后跟着甩啊甩的，小鸟张开双臂扑向李帝努的怀里。

“毕业快乐，志晟。”李帝努弯下身子在他耳边轻声地说。

“谢谢爸爸。”

被李帝努拥抱的感觉太好了，就像是一只立在那里的浑身毛绒绒而又温暖的巨型犬，也像是无限坠落当中，突然把自己安稳接住的安全网，让朴志晟不由自主地叫他爸爸。

毕业典礼结束，金道瑛姗姗来迟，朴志晟站在李帝努的身边意识到，也许母亲远比自己想象中要更坚强，不需要自己的爱和保护。金道瑛的高跟鞋踩着地面发出干脆利落的响声，蹲在朴志晟面前笑着说：“我们宝贝，毕业快乐哦。”朴志晟的视线高一些，看到母亲衣领下的肩颈部位，隐隐约约露出一块一块的红色印痕，让他突然想到婚礼上那位漂亮阿姨眼角的玫瑰花。朴志晟仰起头去看李帝努，李帝努眼角耷拉着，露出一个跟刚才不太一样，略显疲惫的笑。

朴志晟注意到李帝努开始喝酒了，从前他身上的味道总是干干净净，渐渐的会闻到一股酒味。李帝努的职位被提拔得越来越高，不需要再自己开车接送朴志晟，放学之后上车，李帝努坐在后座，车内空间弥漫着酒味。朴志晟问：“爸爸你喝醉了吗？”

李帝努还是那样笑着跟他道歉：“对不起哦志晟，我喝了一点点。”

李帝努的酒品很好，不知道他喝了多少，但喝酒之后总是安安静静的，比起平时有点冷得生人勿近的样子，酒后看起来有点脆弱。朴志晟觉得用脆弱来形容一个成年男人会有点奇怪，但是没有其他词更能形容那副样子的李帝努。眼角红红的，脸颊也有一点红，靠在座椅上闭上眼睛头向后仰。朴志晟能清楚地看到李帝努浓密的睫毛，因为太长了自然地上翘。朴志晟觉得自己也变得有点奇怪，这时他的个子已经和李帝努一般高，甚至还要更高一些了。

李帝努似乎睡着了，头歪过来靠在朴志晟的肩膀上，朴志晟听得到他的鼻息。究竟是最近才变得奇怪，还是婚礼那时就已经变得奇怪了呢。朴志晟闭上眼睛装睡，把头轻轻地靠在了李帝努的头顶，大概是酒味太浓自己也跟着醉了吧。

这天晚上朴志晟在房间里打游戏，隔壁再次传来对话，金道瑛和李帝努都不是很容易生气的人，事情到头来还是没能撕破脸。朴志晟退出游戏关掉电脑，虽然一直以来都本着这是他们俩的事情与我无关的心态，但这次似乎有什么不太一样，朴志晟忍不住竖起耳朵，想听听李帝努在说什么。

“……你知道我们之间本来就是交易的对吧，你当年一个刚毕业的大学生怎么会爱我，不然我疯了吗为什么会决定跟小我十几岁的男人结婚，这些你不是都知道吗？”

怎么听来听去都是金道瑛的声音，李帝努在说什么，朴志晟拼命想知道李帝努在做什么，他是真的有爱上母亲吗，会生气吗，气到跟金道瑛大打出手，还是低下头安静地落泪呢？朴志晟心中有无数个疑问，让他恨不得现在就推门而出，去看看外面到底发生了什么。

对话停止了，取而代之的是高跟鞋踏在地面的声音，以及最后的关门声，外面又陷入了一片沉静。

朴志晟光着脚走出房间到隔壁去，李帝努坐在床上，床头柜放着空酒杯，杯底残余一点点浅褐色的液体。

“志晟啊，怎么没穿鞋子，这样容易着凉的。”李帝努说着拿了双拖鞋，在朴志晟面前蹲下来想握着他的脚踝让他穿上，李帝努向来是把关心他放在第一位，但这次手还没碰到，朴志晟先敏感地收回腿，连忙说：“我自己来。”

“刚刚是吵到你了吗，真抱歉。”李帝努怎么总是跟他道歉，“你妈妈有点事情出去了，今晚要在公司加班。”说完李帝努笑了一下，显得有点自欺欺人。

朴志晟看到他低着头，刘海安安静静地垂在前额，显得他比实际上的年龄更小了，好像当年他们第一次相遇的样子。那时的朴志晟看着他怯生生地喊了声哥哥，现在不能喊哥哥了，要喊爸爸，朴志晟攥着衣角有点烦躁，如果不是爸爸就好了。

“还有什么事吗？”李帝努摘下眼镜看着他问。

“我刚刚看了个恐怖电影，晚上可以跟你一起睡吗？”朴志晟随口扯谎。

“可以哦。”李帝努笑眯眯地答应了，转而担心朴志晟介意自己一身酒味，去洗了个澡回来。

躺在床上，朴志晟问：“爸爸我可以抱着你睡吗？”

“可以哦。”李帝努觉得他还是小孩子心性，不管朴志晟提出什么要求，都不好拒绝。关掉灯，朴志晟的手臂抱了过来，比起小时候小小一只的样子，现在的少年反倒更像将李帝努圈在了怀里。

良久李帝努听到朴志晟又问：“爸爸我可以不叫你爸爸吗？”

“志晟讨厌我了吗？”

“没有。”朴志晟的眼睛在暗里闪烁着窗外映进来的光。“是喜欢你才这样。”

“志晟想叫什么就叫什么吧。”李帝努说完，觉得朴志晟的手放在了自己的脸上，手指温柔地抚摸着那颗泪痣。

“哥哥，帝努哥，我可以吻你吗？”

李帝努还没回答，少年真的吻了过来，笨拙地嘴唇贴着嘴唇，不小心还会磕到牙齿。上一次接吻是什么时候呢，想一想居然是婚礼上，神父说：“现在你可以亲吻你的新娘了。”他笑着吻了金道瑛，而现在他被金道瑛的儿子压在身下接吻。

感觉好奇怪。李帝努脑海里浮现这样一个念头。

感觉好奇怪。朴志晟也这样想。

奇怪但又好像可以接受，李帝努手臂勾着朴志晟的脖子，伸出了舌头，引导着他跟自己一起缠绵。朴志晟分开李帝努是双腿，进入其中，就这样一起奇怪地坠入没有洞底无限下沉的深渊。

次日醒来朴志晟心底难掩着兴奋，对李帝努说早，李帝努点了点头，一夜过去明明什么都没变，但又好像什么都变了。

性爱这种东西得到一次就如同洪水猛兽，来势汹汹停不下来，后来的日子里，朴志晟又和李帝努做了几次，边吻他眼旁的泪痣一边挺身，顶得李帝努难掩呻吟。违背了纲常伦理，拉低了道德底线，偷欢这一前提条件使得人感知更为刺激。

金道瑛对此浑然不觉，她从李泰绒的床上起身，说自己该走了，李泰绒坐起来从背后拿着胸衣给她穿，歪着头亲吻她的脸颊和耳朵，渐渐下移含住她的耳垂。金道瑛笑李泰绒别闹了：“再来我又要湿了。”

“真不舍得你走，反正志晟那么大了，又有李帝努照顾着，你担心什么？”

金道瑛打心眼里觉得李泰绒像个祸水狐狸精，叹了口气说：“我也不想走，还不是怕你老公回来。”

李泰绒看了看时间叹了口气，从背后抱住金道瑛，长发垂在金道瑛的肩膀上，蹭得她痒痒的：“如果可以一直在一起就好了。”

“这样的话，我们都会觉得对方烦吧。”金道瑛本想说是啊，可嘴里吐出来的却是谎话，她低头看着李泰绒无名指上的婚戒，又低头看了看自己的，笑着拉开李泰绒的手，穿好衣服对着镜子理了理头发，顺带补妆：“我走了。”

“再见道瑛。”

“再见。”

回去的路上，金道瑛看到新出的游戏手柄，想到朴志晟之前在饭桌上提过一次，便买了下来，叫店员包装好。开车回去的路上，李泰绒给她发了简讯，让她到家给自己回个话。电梯打开，金道瑛掏出手机拨号放在耳边，打开门换好鞋子，房间里传来男人们的低喘，她顺着声音推开房门，只见她十七岁的儿子把她二十八岁的丈夫压在身下，两人身上只搭了一条毯子，赤条条地在床上激烈地做着活塞运动。金道瑛一时间觉得大脑里嗡的一声，一片混乱当中，她听到李泰绒接通了电话：“喂，道瑛啊。”

金道瑛对着电话那头嗯了一声，朴志晟忙翻身去捡自己散落的衣服，喊了声妈，同时手忙脚乱地往身上穿，李帝努还在床上躺着，满面潮红，十分安静地斜着眼看她，眼神里的情绪让人捉摸不透。

“道瑛啊，安全到家了吗？”

金道瑛说完“到了”之后挂掉了电话，朴志晟只系了裤子的扣子，拉链还忘记拉，上衣挂在身上，另一只手还没来得及伸进袖子里，金道瑛看到他的手臂上已经生长出结实的肌肉来。房间里一阵死寂，金道瑛看了看李帝努，又看了看朴志晟，把手里的手柄扔在他面前：“之前你要的手柄，我给你买回来了。”

说完金道瑛把门一摔，那一幕荒诞的景象仿佛被彻底关在了另一个世界，让他们坠落到无底洞当中去，没有尽头。

end  
4k+  
20200901


End file.
